Sweet Dreams
Sweet Dreams is the nineteenth episode of Glee's fourth season and the eighty-fifth episode overall. It premiered on April 18, 2013. This episode marks the last appearance of Finn Hudson in the series. When the members of New Directions learn that the theme of this year's Regionals is "Dreams," everyone has his/her own opinion as to what they should sing, especially Marley, who has penned a few original songs. Due to last week's school shooting trauma, some New Direction's members cope in different ways while Coach Roz replaces Sue, and Blaine is suspicious about Sue's departure, pressing on Becky. Meanwhile, the day has finally come for Rachel to audition for the Broadway revival of Funny Girl, as her mom Shelby (special guest star, Idina Menzel) comes to offer her some much needed advice. In other news, Finn has arrived at The University of Lima, prepared to get his teaching degree but it takes an unexpected turn when college turns out to be one hell of a party and Finn meets an old friend. The episode was directed by Elodie Keene and written by Ross Maxwell. Plot Opening with Finn talking about his experience at the University of Lima, where he is studying to be a teacher, he seems to be enjoying the party scene that is going on all around him, including the one in his dorm, where he helps Puck off the ground. Puck says that he will be Finn's new non-student roommate. Over in New York, Rachel is preparing for her Funny Girl audition. Playing the role has been her dream for virtually her entire life, ever since she first saw the movie at age 5. During her monologue, she tries on different hats, looks at her Barbra shrine, thinks about how Barbra became a star and convinces herself that she too can become one, which ends with her saying "Hello gorgeous." In the teacher's lounge at WMHS, a particularly braggadocios Roz, who has just come from North Korea, has taken over the Cheerios from former coach, Sue. Shannon recommends that Will should make the effort to talk to Finn and apologize. Marley is walking down the hallways of McKinley and talks about how she wants to bring her original songs to the masses, but is scared to do so, especially after the whole lockdown, which has caused several students to suffer from "PTSD." Sam is pretending to be his twin Evan Evans, a fake genius, while Unique is thinking about taking birth control pills to enhance her breasts, because that's what trans are doing elsewhere. Meanwhile, Brittany and Tina are talking about how Britt got an early offer to Massachusetts Institute of Technology, MIT, after they found out about her near perfect SAT scores while Tina is spotting a new fashion trend, Steam-Punk. Over in the choir room, Will tells the kids this year's Regionals theme is Dreams and his plan is to take the theme literally, and mentions three specific songs with Dream in the title, Dream Weaver, Sweet Dreams, and You Make My Dreams Come True. Marley, however, wants them to discuss the set list, more specifically, talk about using original songs, but Will isn't interested in her idea and has Brad warm the kids up. Later, Blaine conducts a secret Glee club meeting in the auditorium. He's convinced the set list will lose them Regionals because despite being great songs, they're too old and they've already done one of the songs as mashup the year before. They think Will has lost touch and they should perform more recent songs. Marley brings up her songs and is quickly shot down, especially by Kitty, who does not want to sing about "a fat mother," a song about barfing, or a song about "loving an octoroon." Over at the University, Puck and Finn are having another party, this time out in a hallway. As Finn manages to get two ladies to take their bikini tops off, Will shows up to apologize and asks him to come back to the Glee club and help him; Finn turns him down. Puck later comes up and says that he just got them invited to a fraternity party at Delta Kappa Chia, which ends with him saying he "needs to shave his hello giggles." Back in the choir room, Blaine tells Will about the alternative songs they've looked at, which leads to Will snapping at them, more specifically Sam, Unique, and Blaine, and demands they rehearse his songs. Over at NYADA, Shelby, Rachel's birth mother and Beth's adopted mother, shows up to see Rachel before the audition. She thinks that Rachel should try and avoid singing any of Barbra's songs at the audition, as the producers will likely be looking for a fresh interpretation of the role. Shelby and Rachel sing Emeli Sandé's Next To Me. Over at the University of Lima, Finn and Puck hang out at a huge fraternity party and sing The Beastie Boys' Fight For Your Right (To Party). Afterwards the president and the person in charge of the recruitment chair, asks them to be members, without any hazing, which they agree. In the auditorium of McKinley, Marley shows Blaine, Sam, and Unique one of her songs, You Have More Friends Than You Know. Will walks by and hears them and sees how much the kids are enjoying this and makes him question his motives. As the song ends, the kids love her song and ask if she has more. Blaine thinks they should tell Will about her songs, but Marley reminds him that he wasn't interested. Rachel calls Finn and asks him about how things are going on at college and sounds shocked when she hears that Puck is there with him and is roommates with him. She asks him about the audition and wants to know what song he thinks she should sing. He suggests she go with something that takes her back to her roots, something that will make the producers fall in love with her. A nervous Rachel gets ready to take the stage for her audition and says that she will be auditioning with a classic, Journey's Don't Stop Believin', and throughout her performance she remembers when she first sang the song with her friends and they appear in her head. Afterwards one of the producers asks her about what she was thinking during the song, which leads her to say that she had her friends on her mind. Back at the university, Puck is demanding that Finn take his classes seriously because he wants them to prove to everyone that they have what it takes to succeed in life. Puck decides that he wants to stay at the university to work on his screenplay and make sure Finn becomes a great teacher. Roz meets with Blaine and Becky, her Cheerios co-captains as she thinks Blaine put a hex on Sue, which caused her to bring a gun to school. Becky buts in saying, "but that's not what happened," which leads to Roz questioning her about how she knows that which quiets Becky. Roz then has them take a loyalty pledge that says that they won't do the same thing to her. Afterwards Blaine asks Becky about what happened with Sue, having noticed she was acting strange. Becky yells that she doesn't know anything and "that you should just mind your own gay business, gay Blaine" and storms away. Finn tells Will he's willing to come back, so long as he's treated as an equal, and that the Dean has told Finn he can get college credit for working with the Glee Club. They hug and Will says he wants them to move forward. A happier Will apologizes to the Glee club for making them feel as if they don't have a voice and reintroduces Finn to them as his partner. Will then wants Marley to teach them one of her original songs. Over in Rachel and Kurt's apartment, Kurt bakes cookies while Rachel waits by her phone. After some small talk, her phone rings with word that she's gotten a call-back. The episode ends with the kids performing one of Marley's songs, Outcast. Songs Background Songs *'Land of Hope and Glory' '(Pomp and Circumstance,'' March No. 1)' by ''Edward Elgar *'Harlem Shake' by Baauer *'Sexy and I Know It' by LMFAO *'Walkürentt '(Ride of the Valkyries) from Die Walküre by Richard Wagner *'Big Lights (Into the Wild)' by Sam Adams *'Ebben, ne andrò lontana' from La Wally by Alfredo Catalani Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran Guest Stars *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington *Amy Aquino as Funny Girl producer *Michael Lerner as Funny Girl producer *Alex Newell as Unique Adams *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Brad Benedict as Matt Cromley *Casey Jon Deidrick as Chip Absent Cast Members *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang Trivia *''You Have More Friends Than You Know '' was conceived as an original song by Marley during the episode, but in reality, it's by Mervyn Warren and Jeff Marx. *This episode received a rating of 2.1 with a viewer count of 6.14 million. Source *This episode marks the last appearance of Finn Hudson on Glee due to actor Cory Monteith's sudden death on July 13, 2013. Monteith had shot scenes for the following episodes, but due to him entering rehab and unable to work, his scenes were cut. *Rachel uses a Samsung Galaxy smartphone. When one of the producers called her, though, you could see the home screen in the smartphone and not the Call application. However, you can talk with somebody even if the home screen is shown. *When Puck and Finn have the conversation where they decide to apply themselves, you can see Cory's tattoo. Quotes Gallery tumblr_mjkuptNNEs1ql1znmo1_500.jpg|Kit as 5 years old Rachel Finn at Occidental College University of Lima.jpg University Of Lima.jpg|University of Lima 157075_550011495039833_565678890_n.jpg BFgNyHdCUAIsUQc.jpg-large.jpg 6312_529168963796520_1971101060_n.jpg 72433_529169057129844_1838551648_n.jpg 181075_529169000463183_1063058899_n.jpg 378979_529168967129853_644769231_n.jpg 390383_529168973796519_1151636454_n.jpg 486479_529168993796517_391867520_n.jpg 549825_529169003796516_29838608_n.jpg 598943_529169063796510_1452015283_n.jpg 734460_527116644001752_1191284712_n.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-03-27 om 23.30.22.png.jpg Tumblr mjvi4nYC4L1qi4s8uo1 500.jpg Tumblr mjvjmsOqoe1qi4s8uo1 500.jpg tumblr_mjvn5eqkyE1rh6dl0o1_500.jpg BFsTxayCQAAUrfg.jpg|Roz Returns Tumblr mk13egkt2I1re4zoio2 r1 500.png 419-25.jpg BGAWiO9CMAAn2Tb.jpg Partyf.jpg 5346_501133543256767_1571784728_n.jpg 310502_501133549923433_1501053668_n.jpg 535702_501133556590099_1064859852_n.jpg Tumblr mkn585KDSt1ql1znmo1 500.png 903511_557562627618053_73556740_o.jpg Glee-Dont-Stop-Believing-1.jpg BGA2SOGCcAArE-2951613534394307937.jpg 734014_439129852844494_1669011803_n.png tumblr_mkr9mi0VYm1qg25zco2_500.jpg Tumblr mkrgijwgxk1qcn7rko1 500.jpg dont-stop-believin-rachel.png fight-for-your-right-to-party.png next-to-me.png outcast.png you-have-more-friends-than-you-know.png Tumblr ml3zx3TCtZ1rojy6eo1 500.jpg 640px-Screen_Shot_2013-03-26_at_12.54.30_PM.png Capture.PNG Tumblr ml0b2p5AOo1s25hvdo1 500.jpg Tumblr mksse5sJhQ1rab3tyo1 500.gif Glee-4x19-STILL--4098685232723298347 (1).jpg 419glee ep419-sc18 004.jpg 300px-Glee Returns Promo GLEE.jpg tumblr_ml4nm9UOFD1r4yh8wo1_500.png 005~581.jpg sweet dreams1.jpg|Coach Roz Washington Sweet Dreams sweet dreams2.jpg|Roz and Cheerios Co-Captains sweet dreams3.jpg sweet dreams4.jpg 419GLEE_Ep419-Sc18_350.jpg tumblr_ml5t7yPQVi1qaedvuo1_500.gif tumblr_ml5psiZeBA1ql1znmo5_250.gif tumblr_ml5psiZeBA1ql1znmo1_250.gif tumblr_ml5psiZeBA1ql1znmo2_250.gif tumblr_ml5psiZeBA1ql1znmo3_250.gif tumblr_ml5psiZeBA1ql1znmo4_250.gif tumblr_ml5psiZeBA1ql1znmo6_250.gif tumblr_ml5qmjKLAl1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_ml5qmjKLAl1qaxxelo1_250.gif 541539_508815205821934_336009374_n.jpg Tumblr mlhge4Tkvc1rp0jo3o4 250.gif Tumblr mlhge4Tkvc1rp0jo3o3 250.gif Tumblr mlhge4Tkvc1rp0jo3o2 250.gif Tumblr mlhge4Tkvc1rp0jo3o1 250.gif Tumblr mlhbdxshkk1r14vw7o1 500.png Tumblr mlhbdxshkk1r14vw7o2 500.png Tumblr mlhenvxemq1qfvij1o4 250.gif Tumblr mlhenvxemq1qfvij1o3 250.gif Tumblr mlhenvxemq1qfvij1o2 250.gif Tumblr mlhenvxemq1qfvij1o1 250.gif Tumblr mlhde2UoQc1rab3tyo2 500.gif Tumblr mlhde2UoQc1rab3tyo1 500.gif Tumblr mlhdjmoTIe1qfvij1o2 250.gif Tumblr mlhc61xSAR1qh91nzo2 500.png Tumblr mlhc61xSAR1qh91nzo1 500.png Tumblr mlhexupYJx1qapg62o4 250.gif Tumblr mlhexupYJx1qapg62o3 250.gif Tumblr mlhexupYJx1qapg62o2 250.gif Tumblr mlhexupYJx1qapg62o1 250.gif Tumblr mlhgy8oF1d1qbtag1o2 250.gif 4x22.jpg|Auditorium|link=https://twitter.com/MrRPMurphy/status/320303998768914433 BlueLights.jpg|Blue lights|link=https://twitter.com/MrRPMurphy/status/321358223670128640 tumblr_mlhmwxTSIt1qa8mq1o4_250.gif tumblr_mlhmwxTSIt1qa8mq1o5_250.gif tumblr_mlhmwxTSIt1qa8mq1o2_250.gif tumblr_mlhmwxTSIt1qa8mq1o6_250.gif tumblr_mlhmwxTSIt1qa8mq1o1_250.gif tumblr_mlhmwxTSIt1qa8mq1o3_250.gif tumblr_mlhmwxTSIt1qa8mq1o7_250.gif tumblr_mlhmwxTSIt1qa8mq1o8_250.gif tumblr_mlhonfJ1t61qaedvuo1_250.gif tumblr_mlhonfJ1t61qaedvuo2_250.gif tumblr_mlhonfJ1t61qaedvuo3_250.gif tumblr_mlhonfJ1t61qaedvuo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlhonfJ1t61qaedvuo4_250.gif tumblr_mlhonfJ1t61qaedvuo5_250.gif tumblr_mlhonfJ1t61qaedvuo6_250.gif tumblr_mlhonfJ1t61qaedvuo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlhg7jeXDe1qkhkxpo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlhg7jeXDe1qkhkxpo2_250.gif tumblr_mlhg7jeXDe1qkhkxpo3_250.gif tumblr_mlhg7jeXDe1qkhkxpo4_250.gif tumblr_mlhg7jeXDe1qkhkxpo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlhg7jeXDe1qkhkxpo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlhfq0ti2B1qcyv1eo1_250.gif tumblr_mlhfq0ti2B1qcyv1eo2_250.gif tumblr_mlhfq0ti2B1qcyv1eo3_250.gif tumblr_mlhfq0ti2B1qcyv1eo4_250.gif tumblr_mlheuzIXGZ1rxyf78o9_250.gif tumblr_mlheuzIXGZ1rxyf78o8_250.gif tumblr_mlheuzIXGZ1rxyf78o1_250.gif tumblr_mlheuzIXGZ1rxyf78o7_250.gif tumblr_mlheuzIXGZ1rxyf78o2_250.gif tumblr_mlheuzIXGZ1rxyf78o4_250.gif tumblr_mlheuzIXGZ1rxyf78o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlheuzIXGZ1rxyf78o6_250.gif tumblr_mlheuzIXGZ1rxyf78o3_250.gif tumblr_mlheuzIXGZ1rxyf78o10_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlhjs3F1dp1qd1240o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlhjs3F1dp1qd1240o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlhjs3F1dp1qd1240o3_r2_250.gif tumblr_mlhjs3F1dp1qd1240o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlhjs3F1dp1qd1240o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlik3ulhpR1s40538o2_250.gif tumblr_mlik3ulhpR1s40538o1_250.gif tumblr_mlik3ulhpR1s40538o3_250.gif tumblr_mlik3ulhpR1s40538o4_250.gif tumblr_mlik3ulhpR1s40538o5_500.gif tumblr_mlhip66XoO1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_mlhip66XoO1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_inline_mlhis55BxH1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_mlieknIzxf1s40538o1_250.gif tumblr_mlieknIzxf1s40538o2_r1_250.gif Tumblr mliea89Oye1raamr0o4 r2 250.gif Sweetdreams blaine.gif Tumblr mliea89Oye1raamr0o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mliea89Oye1raamr0o2 r2 250.gif Tumblr mliea89Oye1raamr0o1 r1 250.gif FG hummelberry1.gif FG hummelberry2.gif FG hummelberry4.gif Singing blam.gif 667blam.gif YHMFTYK blam.gif Laughs smile blam.gif 11blam.gif 33blam.gif 22blam.gif Hahahha finn.gif Okaaayyy finn.gif Morestudy.gif Studying - finn.gif Goodlooking finn.gif Harlemshake gleestyle finn.gif Outcast karley.gif 2outcast karley.gif 1outcast karley.gif Tumblr mlhh5lljv61rti9pto2 400.gif Tumblr mlhh5lljv61rti9pto1 400.gif SDshot04.png SDshot03.png SDshot02.png SDshot01.png FFYRTP4.png FFYRTP3.png FFYRTP2.png FFYRTP1.png Gle 419 performance Next To Me tagged 640x360 26573891969.jpg Rachelshelby SD hug.gif SDshot14.png SDshot13.png SDshot12.png SDshot11.png SDshot10.png SDshot09.png SDshot08.png SDshot07.png Gle 419 performance Outcast tagged 640x360 26573891741.jpg Glee-00001.jpg Ritty.jpg Tumblr mklqp9qlBo1ruocnto1 500.jpg 60206564.jpg 001~801.jpg 003~679.jpg 002~726.jpg Glee-Season-4-Episode-19-Video-Preview-Sweet-Dreams-01-2013-04-11-622x349.jpg image_180977_2.jpg UniversityOfLimaHarlemShake.png ParkHarlemShake.png LeaBarbra.png ShelbyRachel.png YouHaveMoreFriendsThanYouKnow.png BJgtXnhCYAAFZg9.png-large.png 419 46.jpg 419 45.jpg Meeting evanandmarley sarley.gif Shefeelssorryforhim sarley.gif Hahah thisscenemademelaugh sarley.gif Theyshouldhavehappenedinsteadofbram sarley.gif Nope notseenevan sarley.gif SweetDreams Samxmarley sarley.gif Evan sarley.gif Stayedaroungalittlelonger aboutcoryfinn rachel.jpg SweetDreams-Cory Finn.jpg 9evan evans.gif 8evan evans.gif 7evan evans.gif 6evan evans.gif 5evan evans.gif 4evan evans.gif 3evan evans.gif 2evan evans.gif 1evan evans.gif Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h01m28s0.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h01m25s229.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h01m22s201.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h01m14s117.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h01m08s64.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h01m06s39.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h01m04s17.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h00m59s241.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h00m56s211.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h00m54s166.jpg Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes